


boring

by SkyRose



Series: Cotton Candy Allbingo Drabbles [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “You be nice to Peter, okay?” Tony said as he knelt in front of Morgan.





	boring

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "babysitting" on my cotton candy allbingo card.

“You be nice to Peter, okay?” Tony said as he knelt in front of Morgan. She nodded, giving her father a toothy grin.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Stark,” Peter assured, his words coming out at a jittery fast speed. “I’ll have both eyes on her all night. She’ll be in bed by eight, no, seven! And no sweets, I promise.”

Morgan frowned. “Spider-Man is boring,” she complained.

Tony barked out a laugh. “No,  _ Peter Parker _ is boring,” he teased, sending Peter a wink.

“What?” Peter squawked. “I can be fun! I’ll be the most fun babysitter you’ve ever had, mini Stark.”


End file.
